<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le regard tourné vers toi. by AngelicaR2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424999">Le regard tourné vers toi.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2'>AngelicaR2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nuits du FoF [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Pardaillan Series - Michel Zévaco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>16th Century CE, Abandonment, Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Catherine de' Medici Is a Bitch, Childbirth, Christmas, Cute, Cute Loïse de Montmorency, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Dogs, Drama, Déodat | Count of Marillac Deserves Everything, Déodat | Count of Marillac Has Abandonment Issues, Déodat | Count of Marillac Is Loved, Déodat | Count of Marillac Lives, Déodat | Count of Marillac Loves Jean de Pardaillan, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Femslash, Fix-It, Fluff, French History, Henri de Montmorency Dies, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Jean de Pardaillan &amp; Loïse de Montmorency Friendship, Jean de Pardaillan Loves Déodat | Count of Marillac, Kid Fic, Kittens, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M, Multi, Non-Canonical Character Death, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Slash, Spoilers, Trouple, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Les Pardaillan] : Recueil de textes sur la saga. Multipairing, mais surtout du Jean/Déodat, du Alice/Loïse et du François/Jeanne/Diane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice de Lux/Loïse de Montmorency, François de Montmorency &amp; Loïse de Montmorency, François de Montmorency/Jeanne de Piennes, François de Montmorency/Jeanne de Piennes/Diane de France, Jean de Pardaillan &amp; Loïse de Montmorency, Jean de Pardaillan &amp; Pipeau, Jean de Pardaillan/Déodat, Loïse de Montmorency &amp; Diane de France, Loïse de Montmorency &amp; Jeanne de Piennes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nuits du FoF [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1134224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Et en la voyant, j'ai su.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[Tome 1] : "Oh, comme il serait facile d'être lâche et d'obéir à Henri de Montmorency… Mais Alice de Lux n'avait définitivement pas prévu de tomber amoureuse." Alise de Lux/Loïse de Montmorency. Allusion au François de Montmorency/Jeanne de Pienne.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 131ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Guerrière". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.</p><p>- Titre du 14/06/2020 : Le regard tourné vers toi</p><p>- Défi couple 389 : Loïse de Montmorency/Alice de Lux</p><p>- Loïse de Montmorency/Alice de Lux.</p><p>- Si tu l'oses : 235. Vin.</p><p>- Fusion : Fusionner 4 défis.</p><p>ND'A : Ah, et si jamais ff rebug dans les prochains jours, je publie mes fics sur AO3 aussi. Juste pour dire…</p><p>Contexte : Durant la captivité de Loïse et sa mère chez Alice dans le tome 1.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loïse de Montmorency est une guerrière.</p><p>C'est la première chose qu'Alice de Lux constate en la voyant pour la première fois, alors que sa mère, Jeanne de Pienne, semble à deux doigts de s'effondrer, maintenant que leur lieu de captivité a changé, et qu'Henri de Montmorency, ce monstre de cruauté et véritable scélérat, immonde félon, les tient encore et toujours entre ses griffes et ne semble pas prêt à les laisser s'échapper de sitôt.</p><p>Elle a déjà vaillamment lutté pendant seize ans pour rester à flot et élever sa fille correctement en tentant en vain de réparer son cœur brisé et meurtri par sa séparation forcée d'avec son grand amour François de Montmorency, elle n'a plus la force de se battre.</p><p>Loïse en aura pour deux, réalise rapidement la noble, c'est une Montmorency, farouche et fière, la digne fille de son père, le noble serait fier d'elle si il pouvait la voir, et chaque jour qui passe après l'arrivée des deux femmes dans sa maison, Alice s'en rend compte de plus en plus, et la culpabilité lui dévore le cœur tel un poison, ou un vin un peu trop fort.</p><p>Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire oui, elle n'aurait jamais dû <em>accepter</em> d'agir ainsi, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, pas vrai ?</p><p>Et puis elle pense à Loïse, prisonnière, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, et qui pourtant, se montre bien plus courageuse qu'elle ne le sera jamais.</p><p>Elle pourrait continuer à agir ainsi, à mentir au chevalier de Pardaillan, et c'est ce qu'elle fait d'ailleurs, lâche qu'elle est, ce serait si <em>simple</em>.</p><p>Oh, comme il serait facile d'être lâche et d'obéir à Henri de Montmorency…</p><p>De garder les deux femmes prisonnières jusqu'à ce que le monstre lui dise de les relâcher, et avant, peut-être l'aurait-elle fait.</p><p>Mais Alice de Lux n'avait définitivement pas prévu de tomber amoureuse.</p><p>Elle aime Déodat, bien sûr, ce comte de Marillac si cher au cœur de Jeanne d'Albret, elle l'aime si fort que ça lui fait presque <em>mal</em>, mais il y a dans les yeux de Loïse de Montmorency cette même flamme de volonté que celle qui se trouve dans les yeux de son amant, la même fougue, et alors, elle perd pied, se perd dans ses yeux, et soudainement, la geôlière devient prisonnière, prisonnière d'un amour impossible.</p><p>Ce n'est pas uniquement la culpabilité qui la convainc finalement de les laisser partir, pas seulement non, et elle sait déjà parfaitement que Loïse ne lui rendra jamais les sentiments qui sont en train de fleurir dans son cœur.</p><p>Elle espère simplement qu'elle pourra lui pardonner un jour ce qu'elle lui a fait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lire entre les lignes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[Les Pardaillan. UA Tome 1] : « Et, alors qu'elle lisait ces mots qui ne lui étaient pas destinés, Diane de France réalisa soudainement qu'elle venait de percer le mystère qui entourait le cœur brisé de son époux. » Ou : Diane de France met accidentellement la main sur la lettre que Jeanne de Pienne destinait à François de Montmorency. François de Montmorency/Jeanne de Pienne/Diane de France.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Couleur du 23/09/2020 : Rouge</p><p>- Couple du 02/09/2020 : François de Montmorency/Jeanne de Pienne/Diane de France (Les Pardaillan)</p><p>- Mignonnerie du 21/08/2020 : A fait la lecture à B</p><p>- Mot du 04/09/2020 : Guerre</p><p>- Musique du 06/09/2020 watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s</p><p>- Prompt du 28/06/2020 "Je peux vous aider ?" "C'est justement vous que je cherchais."</p><p>- Titre du 26/06/2020 : Lire entre les lignes</p><p>- De secondaire à principal : Diane de France.</p><p>- Slow Burn/Fake Date/Enemies to Lovers : Slow Burn François de Montmorency/Jeanne de Pienne/Diane de France (Les Pardaillan)</p><p>- Ships farfelus : François de Montmorency/Jeanne de Pienne/Diane de France (Les Pardaillan)</p><p>- Un défi pour soi-même : Écrire un trouple</p><p>- Situation 96 :Un personnage A frappe un personnage B</p><p>- D comme Déodat (Les Pardaillan)</p><p>- S : Secret</p><p>- Cap ou pas pas d'écrire un François/Jeanne/Diane ?</p><p>- Préjugé 21 : Les hommes ne pleurent pas</p><p>- Défi couple 430 : François de Montmorency/Jeanne de Pienne/Diane de France (Les Pardaillan)</p><p>- Je ne sais pas 19 : "Je ne sais pas... et ça me tue.</p><p>- Je suis désolé 4 : "Je suis désolé même si je sais que ça ne changera rien"</p><p>- Blessure 10 : Trahison</p><p>- Trente sixième baiser : Un baiser de retrouvaille</p><p>- Défi 13 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire du angst et du fluff dans le même texte</p><p>- Prompt d'amour 31 : « Je t'aime »</p><p>- Mort 9 : Ton personnage meurt d'une hémorragie</p><p>- Pour les personnages qu'on aime pas 19 : Votre personnage meurt</p><p>- La première fois que j'ai un enfant</p><p>- Prompt 120 : « Je t'aime »</p><p>- Pop n23 : Eros : - Dieu de l'amour : écrire sur un amour non réciproque ou écrire sur Severus Rogue</p><p>- Si tu l'oses : 388. La vérité ne meurt jamais.</p><p>- Vol : Écrire sur une femme</p><p>- Défi suprême 1 : - Terminer 5 défis en une fanfiction - Écrire 5 000 mots Récompense : Effacer une dette</p><p>- Célébrité du 24/11/2020 : Michel Zévaco</p><p>- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre</p><p>-Défi baiser 22 : Un baiser sur la tempe</p><p>- Foire aux duos 129 : Jeanne de Pienne &amp; Loïse de Montmorency &amp; François de Montmorency</p><p>- Façon de mourir 8 : Se vider de son sang</p><p>- ACTION 87 : Se battre en duel à l'épée</p><p>- Le mort 8 : Henri de Montmorency</p><p>- Personnage 133 : Diane de France</p><p>- Je ne peux pas 6 : Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi</p><p>- Je t'aime 1 : Je t'aime plus que tout</p><p>- Les 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 56. « Il faut que je sache. Je vais devenir folle autrement. »</p><p>- Fusion : Fusionner 42 défis.</p><p>ND'A : Hey !</p><p>Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Félicia, donc déjà bon anniversaire, et voici un texte qui, je l'espère, te plaira.</p><p>Explosion du canon (et donc du canon historique forcément) à venir.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Paris, 155</em><em>7</em>.</p><p>La vérité ne meurt jamais vraiment.</p><p>Voilà ce que Diane de France, princesse et épouse du duc François de Montmorency, n'allait bientôt pas tarder à découvrir.</p><p>Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que la jeune femme, fille naturelle d'Henry II, avait épousé le jeune homme, et si son époux et elle ne s'étaient pas réellement rapprochés, le fait est qu'ils s'entendaient bien, étaient amis, et elle avait bien conscience qu'elle aurait pu tomber sur bien pire que lui.</p><p>François de Montmorency était un homme bien, et contrairement à ce que d'autres auraient fait, il la laissait prendre part aux affaires de la maison Montmorency avec lui, chose pour laquelle, il avait pu le constater rapidement, elle était très douée, il écoutait ses conseils, très souvent judicieux et ils vivaient donc en bonne intelligence depuis environ six mois quand les choses avaient brusquement basculé.</p><p>Diane ne pouvait que le reconnaître, cet époux qu'elle n'avait pas choisi et qui ne l'avait pas choisie non plus avait été honnête dès le début avec elle, en lui disant quoi s'attendre de sa part, du respect, de l'amitié et peut-être même de la tendresse, oui, de l'amour, non, il ne pouvait pas lui en donner, pas après…</p><p>Oh, elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans la vie de son époux avant leur rencontre pour qu'il ait ainsi le cœur en morceaux sans possibilité aucune de guérison, mais ça avait vraiment dû être quelque chose de terrible et d'épouvantable, de beaucoup trop douloureux et insupportable, une mort ou une trahison, elle n'en savait rien, et si une partie d'elle-même était effectivement curieuse et désireuse de savoir, elle respectait totalement le souhait de son mari de ne pas vouloir en parler.</p><p>C'était un fardeau qu'il avait l'intention de porter seul.</p><p>Mais, si jamais venait un jour où il voudrait lui ouvrir son cœur, elle serait là, prête à l'écouter, à le laisser lui confier sa souffrance, parce qu'il était son époux, et que s'il avait besoin d'une confidente, d'une oreille attentive, elle accepterait de jouer ce rôle, parce qu'elle tenait à lui, s'était attachée à lui depuis leur union, et que, si lui ne l'aimait pas, elle était en revanche sincèrement tombée amoureuse de lui.</p><p>En attendant qu'il soit prêt à cela, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre.</p><p>Attendre et espérer.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Il avait fallu un certain nombre de circonstances hasardeuses réunies au bon endroit au bon moment pour que Diane de France se retrouve avec entre les mains la lettre écrite par Jeanne de Pienne et destinée initialement à François de Montmorency.</p><p>La jeune femme, qui, depuis que le connétable l'avait forcée à renoncer à son union avec l'homme qu'elle aimait tant, et qui avait ainsi brisé la vie de deux personnes se faisant, vivait désormais elle aussi à Paris, en tant qu'ouvrière, brodant des tapisseries pour des clients fortunés, nobles comme bourgeois, élevant également sa fille Loïse, seule.</p><p>Elle était la Dame en noir maintenant, et tout comme François de Montmorency, elle portait sa douleur vissée au cœur, fièrement et à la vue de tous comme on porte une armure, semblant ne plus pouvoir être atteinte par quoi que ce soit, sentiments négatifs comme positifs alors qu'intérieurement, elle était brisée, à la fois dame de fer et poupée de porcelaine.</p><p>Et en ce jour, elle avait justement reçu une commande provenant d'une illustre personne : Diane de France en personne.</p><p>Le monde est petit, vous ne trouvez pas ?</p><p>Même si la jeune femme n'avait guère (voire pas du tout) de relations dans la ville de Paris, elle n'était pas totalement ignorante du monde, et elle savait déjà à l'époque où Anne de Montmorency avait brisé son mariage secret avec François, qu'il ne le faisait pas par simple cruauté, mais dans le but de pouvoir le marier à un meilleur parti qu'elle, et qui pouvait faire l'affaire mieux que la fille du roi en personne, princesse de France aux multiples titres de noblesse, à l'éducation irréprochable et raffinée, belle, intelligente et riche de surcroît, bien plus riche qu'elle ne le serait jamais ?</p><p>Comment elle, la pauvre Jeanne de Pienne, fille d'un homme certes noble mais ruiné et sans le sous, et également <em>mort</em> aurait-elle jamais pu rivaliser avec une splendeur pareille ?</p><p>Toujours est-il qu'on avait annoncé en grandes pompes la tenue du mariage de <em>François de Montmorency</em> avec la princesse Diane de France, et elle avait sentit son cœur définitivement se fissurer et peut-être était-ce là qu'elle avait vu son dernier espoir s'éteindre et se flétrir pour toujours.</p><p>Il était trop tard maintenant pour reculer ou essayer de changer les choses, aucun retour en arrière n'était possible, c'était fini.</p><p>Elle avait perdu François et ce pour toujours.</p><p>Elle n'arrivait même pas à en vouloir à la belle princesse, ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout et elle ne savait sans doute même pas ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'était aucunement responsable de toute cette situation qui n'était en somme agréable pour personne.</p><p>Mais que Dieu la pardonne, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir de hurler lorsqu'elle avait compris à quel point la vie, qui s'était d'ors et déjà montrée si cruelle avec elle, lui enfonçait de nouveau un poignard dans le cœur en la forçant à travailler pour celle <em>qui avait épousé François</em>.</p><p>Oh elle allait le faire bien sûr, ce n'était pas <em>ça</em> le problème, elle allait juste…</p><p>Elle allait juste devoir prendre sur elle.</p><p>Elle allait juste enterrer son cœur encore plus profondément qu'il ne l'était déjà.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>A chaque fois qu'elle travaillait sur cette tapisserie, Jeanne repensait à François, et en un sens c'était pire qu'en regardant seulement Loïse, parce que Loïse ce n'était pas seulement sa douleur, sa séparation d'avec le duc, non, c'était aussi et surtout le symbole de leur amour éternel, la famille qu'ils avaient été un temps et auraient pu être, si le destin avait été plus clément avec eux.</p><p>Loïse, c'était le rappel du passé, de Margency, de souvenirs heureux qu'elle gardait précieusement en elle, près de son cœur, c'était les sourires et les baisers d'autrefois, les rires, l'insouciance et l'innocence qui les caractérisaient alors, une ignorance de la rudesse de la vie qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir retrouver, c'était leurs promesses, c'était le <em>bonheur</em>.</p><p>Loïse, c'était la preuve que quelque chose de beau avait existé entre eux, qu'ils avaient réussi à créer ensemble quelque chose de <em>bien</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Je t'aime Loïse, je t'aime plus que tout.</em>
</p><p>La tapisserie, en revanche, c'était Diane, c'était donc le présent et également le futur, le fait que c'était <em>elle</em> qui avait François maintenant et pas elle, alors qu'elle était son épouse légitime, qu'elle avait été unie à lui devant Dieu, que le mariage ait été cassé n'y changeait absolument rien pour elle, cet époux qu'elle aimait plus que tout, plus que sa vie, parti à la guerre loin d'elle, qu'on lui avait arraché, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, il ne serait plus sien, et elle ne serait plus sienne non plus.</p><p>C'était la preuve que plus jamais elle ne serait réunie avec son amant, et la certitude que jamais, non plus jamais elle ne serait sincèrement <em>heureuse</em>.</p><p>La tapisserie, c'était Diane, donc c'était François, et c'était également cette lettre qu'elle gardait en permanence contre son sein, et qu'elle n'utiliserait jamais qu'en dernier recours si la vie de sa fille se trouvait mise en danger, si jamais Henri s'en prenait de nouveau à elle par exemple, une lettre qu'elle était censée ranger dans un coffre fermé à clef.</p><p>Sauf que…</p><p>Elle n'avait pas vu la lettre tomber et disparaître au cœur de la tapisserie, et alors qu'elle était persuadée de l'avoir rangée, elle ne sut pas que la servante chargée de ramener la tapisserie à l'hôtel des Montmorency (elle n'avait pas eu la force d'y aller, elle le savait, le <em>sentait </em>au plus profond d'elle-même, elle se serait effondrée sur place) avait également ramené la lettre en même temps, et ne s'était pas posée de question lorsqu'elle l'avait découverte.</p><p>Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ?</p><p>La lettre était adressée à François de Montmorency après tout…</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>« Madame ? Demanda une voix, déchirant le silence de la pièce, et sortant Diane de France de son travail.</p><p>- Oui ?</p><p>- Je vous apporte la tapisserie que vous avez commandée.</p><p>Un sourire illumina le visage de la brune.</p><p>- Bien, parfait, laissez la là, je vais enfin pouvoir constater si le talent de cette artiste qu'on me vante tant est véridique ou non.</p><p>L' autre s'inclina avant de s'exécuter, puis d'ajouter.</p><p>- Madame, il y a… il y a autre chose.</p><p>Diane fronça les sourcils.</p><p>- Quoi donc ? Hé bien, parlez !</p><p>- J'ai trouvé une lettre dans la tapisserie… qui était adressée à votre mari.</p><p>La jeune femme haussa un sourcil surpris.</p><p>Une lettre trouvée dans une tapisserie ?</p><p>Voilà qui était fort curieux.</p><p>- Mon époux est actuellement en réunion avec le roi, donnez moi donc cette lettre, je la lui transmettrai au plus vite. »</p><p>La servante obéit sans hésiter avant de sortir, il n'était pas rare que la princesse s'occupe elle-même de répondre à certaines missives qu'on envoyait à son époux.</p><p>Mais cette fois-ci, Diane le sentait, les choses étaient différentes, la façon dont la lettre s'était retrouvée ici était tout sauf ordinaire, et son époux n'était pas homme à conspirer ou à recevoir des courriers secrets, aussi, elle ne put que s'interroger sur le contenu de ce papier qu'elle avait maintenant entre les mains.</p><p>Provenait-elle d'une maîtresse de son époux ? Pensa-t-elle avec curiosité, et si l'aiguillon de la jalousie la perça immédiatement, ce ne fut pas tant ça que la curiosité qui la poussa à ouvrir la lettre, en ce qui concernait le cachet rouge sang, ce n'était pas important, elle pourrait le faire refaire après sa lecture.</p><p><em>« </em><em>Il faut que je sache</em><em>, </em>pensa-t-elle. <em>Je vais devenir folle autrement</em><em>. »</em></p><p>Elle ouvrit la lettre, commença la lecture, et d'un seul coup, la vérité lui apparut pleine et entière, claire comme de l'eau de roche.</p><p>Et, alors qu'elle lisait ces mots qui ne lui étaient pas destinés, Diane de France réalisa soudainement qu'elle venait de percer le mystère qui entourait le cœur brisé de son époux.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Oh que oui, tout était tellement limpide, claire, compréhensible et même <em>évident</em> maintenant qu'elle avait toutes les cartes en main !</p><p>Peut-être que tout cela était faux, et n'était que mensonge, peut-être cette femme inventait-elle toute cette histoire, mais il y avait dans les mots de cette Jeanne de Pienne une sincérité qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier, et que même le connétable, des années plus tôt, n'avait pu également qu'admettre et reconnaître en lui faisant face, et elle sentait dans le fond de son âme que tout cela <em>était la pure vérité</em>.</p><p>Une fois sa lecture terminée, aucune larme n'avait coulé, mais une tristesse immense l'avait envahie.</p><p>Elle ne savait pas si c'était le hasard ou la providence qui avait mis cette lettre sur son chemin, mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle les remerciait.</p><p>Aussi, elle attendit de pied ferme le retour de son époux, la lettre à la main, et un tremblement de tout le corps.</p><p>Ne remarquant rien, il la salua simplement, avec cette froide et cordiale politesse qui caractérisait leurs échanges depuis leur mariage, et s'apprêtait à se retirer quand elle s'exclama d'une voix blanche :</p><p>« Monsieur mon époux, il faut que nous parlions.</p><p>Ne se déparant pas de son calme, il hocha la tête, montrant qu'il était tout ouï.</p><p>- Je vous écoute madame, qui y a-t-il donc ?</p><p>- Mais avant je dois vous poser une question importante… Le nom de Jeanne de Pienne vous est-il familier ?</p><p>Ce fut comme si tout son sang avait déserté son visage.</p><p>Jamais Diane ne l'avait vu aussi pâle.</p><p>Aussi, elle ne s'étonna pas le moins du monde en le voyant chanceler et s'écouler sur la chaise la plus proche, la regardant avec un air stupéfait, comme si il avait vu un fantôme.</p><p>Elle soupira.</p><p>« Je suppose que la réponse est oui dans ce cas… »</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>François eut besoin de plusieurs longues minutes pour récupérer l'usage de la parole.</p><p>« Madame… Où… où avez-vous bien pu entendre ce nom ? Est-ce mon père qui…</p><p>- Non, votre père n'a rien à voir avec ça… Pas en ce qui concerne cette affaire-là du moins, fit-elle avec une acidité à l'égard de son beau-père qui surprit beaucoup le chevalier. Lisez cette lettre François, ajouta-t-elle, et vous comprendrez… »</p><p>Les mains tremblantes, et fébrile, il se saisit de la lettre, manquant de la déchirer dans sa précipitation, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.</p><p>Jeanne, oh Jeanne, la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'occupait pas ses pensées en permanence était le fait qu'il faisait tout pour se la sortir de la tête, pour penser à autre chose qu'elle, qu'il se noyait dans le travail pour oublier que son cœur était mort, et qu'il avait été trahi.</p><p>Et maintenant, ce nom terrible, ce nom à la fois tant chéri et honni, sa femme le prononçait, sa femme <em>le connaissait</em>, et en une phrase, avait fait rebattre ce cœur qu'il croyait sans vie et éteint, avait rouvert à vif cette plaie qu'il avait maladroitement cautérisée et qui n'avait jamais cessé de le faire souffrir depuis ce jour maudit !</p><p>En un sens, c'était comme si il revivait Margency, l'aveu terrible de la tromperie, et lire cette lettre, c'était revenir des années en arrière, à la différence que…</p><p>François, doutant de ses propres sens, cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, incapable de croire dans un premier temps ce qu'il lisait.</p><p>Et pourtant, et pourtant…</p><p>Ça expliquait tellement de choses, ça expliquait absolument <em>tout</em>, l'attitude étrange de Jeanne, celle d'Henri, les mensonges de son frère et de son père éclataient au grand jour, et surtout, et surtout…</p><p>La réalisation le frappa avec la même force qu'un coup de poing en plein visage.</p><p>Il était <em>père</em>.</p><p>Il avait une fille, une petite fille de cinq ans, nommée Loïse, <em>oh quel beau prénom</em>, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, et même si il ne l'avait pas encore vue, même si tout cela pouvait n'être qu'un mensonge, il sentait déjà son cœur de père lentement s'éveiller et se gonfler d'amour en pensant à cette enfant qu'il lui tardait déjà de rencontrer et de prendre dans ses bras et de la presser contre son cœur.</p><p>Mais dans ce cas-là, si jamais Jeanne était innocente des crimes dont Henri l'avait accusée autrefois, alors cela voulait dire que…</p><p>Oh <em>Seigneur Dieu…</em></p><p>Qu'avait-il fait ?</p><p>Les yeux maintenant brouillés par les larmes, qui roulèrent librement le long de ses joues, il commença à se triturer les mains, incapable de savoir exactement comment réagir, froissant la lettre qui finit à terre quand il se prit la tête entre les mains, éclatant en sanglots.</p><p>« Oh Jeanne, Jeanne… parvint-il à dire entre deux sanglots, <em>mon amour</em>, qu'ais-je fait ?</p><p>Diane, s'attendant à ce genre de réactions, rapprochant un fauteuil de la chaise dans laquelle était assis son époux, s'y assit et prit les mains de ce dernier dans les siennes.</p><p>- François, je tenais d'abord à vous dire que… je suis désolée. Je suis désolée même si je sais que ça ne changera rien. »</p><p>Il hocha la tête, avant de lentement sécher ses larmes, tremblant toujours de tout son corps, et il avait <em>une famille </em>là, et il n'en avait rien su, une femme et une fille, tous près de lui, proches, si proches et en même si loin de lui, parce que son père…</p><p>Oh, son père…</p><p>Il allait l'entendre celui-là…</p><p>Et son frère…</p><p>Ce monstre, ce félon, ce menteur, ce traître, oh l'infâme ordure, comment avait-il bien pu faire une chose pareille, mentir aussi effrontément au sujet de cette femme admirable qu'était Jeanne de Pienne, puis, une fois son duel contre son frère perdu, partir comme si de rien n'était ?</p><p>Comme s'il n'avait pas détruit deux vies, non, trois vies ?</p><p>Comment avait-il pu être aussi lâche ?</p><p>Il serra les poings de rage et de colère, sentant vaguement la main réconfortante de son épouse posée sur son épaule.</p><p>« François, mon ami, fit-elle doucement, et il lui fut véritablement reconnaissant de ne pas l'appeler <em>mon époux</em>, comme d'ordinaire, parce que sa femme, son épouse légitime, c'était Jeanne, et personne d'autre, j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous passe par la tête en ce moment.</p><p>- Je vais le tuer, lâcha-t-il immédiatement. Henri, ce… ce Caïn, ce serpent innommable, sans cœur, ce poison, ce monstre que j'aurais dû réduire à néant ce jour funeste à Margency, lui qui m'a tout pris, et n'a eu de cesse de me séparer de Jeanne. Je jure devant Dieu que je le tuerai… »</p><p>Diane hocha la tête, semblant approuver sa décision.</p><p>« Et qu'en est-il de… Elle faillit dire <em>de votre femme</em>, mais c'était à la fois vrai et faux, et cela n'aurait été que trop cruel pour elle comme pour lui de prononcer ces mots à voix haute. De Jeanne de Pienne ? Savez-vous où elle se trouve maintenant ?</p><p>Le premier mariage de François et Jeanne avait certes été cassé par le pape en personne, mais il n'en restait pas moins valide, et surtout, ils avaient eu <em>un enfant </em>ensemble durant cette union, alors que celle de François et de la princesse demeurait stérile, et ça changeait absolument <em>tout</em>.</p><p>Il la regarda avec un air effaré.</p><p>- Non, j<em>e </em>ne sais pas… et ça me tue.</p><p>- Que comptez-vous faire à son sujet ?</p><p>- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez la personne la mieux placée avec qui en discuter madame, lui rétorqua-t-il, reprenant peu à peu son calme.</p><p>- Et moi je pense le contraire, lui opposa-t-elle, cette lettre, je l'ai lue, tout comme vous, je connais la vérité et je…</p><p>- Cette lettre justement, comment… comment l'avez-vous eu en votre possession ? Est-ce Jeanne qui…</p><p>Elle secoua la tête.</p><p>- Non… Enfin oui, mais je pense que ce n'était pas de son fait, je pense que c'était un accident… Un heureux accident.</p><p>François la regarda, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.</p><p>- Madame… Diane, vous savez tout comme moi que notre mariage ne peut point être défait.</p><p>- Oui, je le sais… Cela ne veut pas dire que vous et votre aimée ne pouvez pas être de nouveau réunis, sans oublier bien sûr votre petite fille.</p><p>Il se figea brusquement.</p><p>- Vous… vous parlez sérieusement ? Vous… vous sériez prête à vous effacer ?</p><p>Elle haussa les épaules.</p><p>- J'entends demeurer votre femme, puisque cela ne peut être changé, mais soyons honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, vous ne m'aimez pas, votre cœur est à Jeanne de Pienne, je le sais bien désormais, et je ne suis point assez cruelle pour, après tant de malheurs endurés, décider de vous séparer une nouvelle fois. Faites ce que vous avez à faire mon ami, trouvez votre frère, provoquez le duel, faites le payer ce qu'il vous a fait, tuez le, et surtout… revenez-nous en vie. Quant à moi, je vais tâcher de retrouver votre chère Jeanne ainsi que votre fille et les amener ici, là où est leur place.</p><p>Il hocha la tête, avant de se relever, et avant de quitter la pièce, il la regarda une dernière fois, et ce fut comme si il la voyait pour la première fois.</p><p>- Je vous remercie madame, je savais déjà quelle femme exceptionnelle j'avais épousé, vous me le prouvez encore plus aujourd'hui, fit-il avant de se retirer, après lui avoir fait un baise-main. »</p><p>Elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre en entendant ses mots, mais s'interdit d'espérer quoi que ce soit.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Il fallut à François de Montmorency plusieurs semaines pour retrouver la trace de son frère tant haï, non pas qu'Henri se cacha de lui particulièrement, mais la France était vaste, et ce n'était pas comme si il avait fait attention à l'endroit où il s'était enfuit après avoir perdu contre lui.</p><p>Mais aujourd'hui, il savait enfin où il était, et par l'Enfer, il ne lui échapperait pas, pas cette fois.</p><p>En le revoyant, son petit frère se figea, blême, et un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage de l'aîné des Montmorency, qui porta immédiatement la main à son épée, de même que l'autre, et Henri <em>sut</em> ce que son frère faisait là.</p><p>« Henri… Fit François avec une voix froide comme la mort.</p><p>- François, rétorqua son frère avec la même voix.</p><p>- Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, n'est-ce pas ? Oh après tout, pourquoi te laisser l'occasion de répandre une fois de plus tes mensonges ? Je sais ce que tu as fait, je sais que tu as menti autrefois en te prétendant l'amant de Jeanne de Pienne, je sais qu'elle est innocente, je sais que tu as menacé la vie de notre fille, et je suis venu te tuer pour cela.</p><p>- Hé bien soit monsieur, répondit Henri, en sortant son épée de son fourreau, et se préparant au combat. »</p><p>Le frapper, comme autrefois à Margency, était à la fois terriblement douloureux, il restait tout de même son frère, mais aussi et surtout incroyablement libérateur, cette fois-ci, tout était différent, la dernière fois, il était persuadé que Jeanne l'avait trahi, qu'il n'avait désormais plus rien à perdre, excepté sa vie, et il était prêt alors à tuer son frère et à mourir dans l'heure suivante.</p><p>Sauf que…</p><p>Sauf que Jeanne était innocente, <em>vivante</em>, et qu'il avait <em>une fille</em> aussi, il avait Diane également, soutien inébranlable et infaillible qu'il appréciait enfin à sa juste valeur, maintenant qu'il n'était plus aveuglé par sa douleur.</p><p>Il n'était plus que rage et désir de vengeance et surtout, il était animé du <em>désir de vivre</em>, et ça faisait toute la différence.</p><p>Il allait vivre, retrouver Jeanne, et leur fille, et l'élever avec celle qu'il aimait.</p><p>Il le fallait.</p><p>Il le <em>devait</em>.</p><p>Il devait impérativement survivre, il le devait à Jeanne, à toutes ces années volées qu'on leur avait arrachées injustement et qui ne reviendraient jamais.</p><p>Alors oui, il leur devait bien ça.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Quand l'épée de son frère s'enfonça finalement dans sa poitrine, Henri de Montmorency ne put retenir un hoquet de douleur, avant de poser les yeux là où il avait frappé, c'est-à-dire en plein cœur, et où une tache de sang commençait déjà à se dessiner.</p><p>Cette fois, son frère avait appris de la leçon de leur dernier duel, il avait bien frappé d'estoc, cette fois il avait frappé pour tuer, et cette fois, il avait <em>gagné</em>.</p><p>Il s'écroula, se vidant peu à peu de son sang, et en voyant ses yeux se fermer pour toujours, François s'autorisa à respirer profondément, se sentant libre et <em>vivant</em> pour la première fois depuis des années.</p><p>Il allait pouvoir rentrer à la maison.</p><p>Il allait pouvoir revoir Jeanne, et cette fois, rien au monde ne saurait les séparer.</p><p>Il en faisait le serment.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Pendant ce temps-là, à Paris, Diane avait sans relâche cherché l'adresse précise de la Dame en noir, dont elle connaissait désormais la véritable identité, et c'était une bonne chose que ce ne soit pas François qui se soit rendu directement chez elle, si elle était elle-même fébrile à l'idée de voir la jeune femme, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'état dans lequel aurait été son époux si elle n'avait pas pris sa place.</p><p>Là, au moins, il pouvait prendre le temps de se préparer à cette rencontre, de même que Jeanne, une fois qu'elle connaîtrait le motif de la présence de la princesse.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle la vit, toute vêtue de noir, non pas brodant, mais en train de faire la lecture à sa fille, assise sur ses genoux, Diane, non seulement trouva le tableau charmant, mais ne put que trouver Jeanne magnifique, et puisque apparemment son âme était aussi belle que son corps selon François, elle devait vraiment être une personne superbe.</p><p>Levant la tête après avoir entendu un bruit de pas et une porte s'ouvrir, bien que Diane ait tout fait pour rester la plus silencieuse possible, Jeanne sursauta avant de fermer son livre et de mener sa fille dans sa chambre, croyant avoir affaire à une cliente potentielle.</p><p>« Madame, la salua-t-elle poliment avec une révérence, ayant conscience, au vu de la richesse de ses habits, d'avoir très certainement affaire à une membre de la très haute noblesse. Je peux vous aider ?</p><p>- C'est justement vous que je cherchais. Si je ne me trompe, vous êtes bien Jeanne de Pienne, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>N'ayant aucune raison de mentir, elle acquiesça.</p><p>- En effet, c'est bien moi. Que me voulez-vous ?</p><p>- Je suis Diane de France, l'épouse de François de Montmorency. Je suis venue vous voir à cause d'une certaine lettre que j'ai trouvée il y a peu chez moi, fit-elle en tirant la lettre de son sac. »</p><p>Le changement d'expression de Jeanne ne se fit pas attendre, elle blêmit brusquement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, emplis de surprise mais aussi d'une certaine terreur qui attrista Diane, ce n'était pas le résultat qu'elle voulait provoquer.</p><p>« Je… je ne… Comment ?</p><p>- Calmez-vous tout d'abord ma dame, je ne suis pas venue pour vous faire peur, ou vous faire souffrir, que ce soit vous ou votre fille, je suis simplement venue vous parler.</p><p>- Alors… vous savez, vous savez qui je suis, ou plutôt qui j'étais pour… pour votre mari, déclara Jeanne avec peine, la gorge nouée par la peur et l'émotion, et seul le sourire doux et amical de Diane lui permit de ne pas s'effondrer.</p><p>- Oui Jeanne, je le sais.</p><p>Bien, au moins, elle ne niait pas son ancien statut de duchesse de Montmorency, elle ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça.</p><p>- Mais… je ne comprends pas, vous êtes… vous êtes son épouse légitime désormais, pourquoi… pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici ?</p><p>- Je ne suis point là par jalousie ou par haine, contrairement à mon beau-frère Henri, ni pour tenter de vous évincer de nouveau de la vie de François, comme mon beau-père Anne l'a fait avec vous, bien au contraire. Par ailleurs, je tiens à vous informer que François connaît le contenu de la lettre.</p><p>Jeanne se figea, et s'effondra sur son fauteuil, tout comme l'avait fait François quelques jours plus tôt.</p><p>- Il… Il sait ? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule, sentant un nouvel espoir, un espoir fou, insensé, naître dans son cœur, faisant apparaître un sourire sur son visage, le rendant moins triste et encore plus beau, remarqua Diane. Il sait que je suis innocente, que je ne lui ai pas menti, que je l'aime, que je ne l'ai pas trompé ou trahi ? Il… il me croit ?</p><p>Le sourire de la princesse s'accentua.</p><p>- Oui Jeanne, il vous croit, il sait que vous dites la vérité.</p><p>- Où… où est-il maintenant ?</p><p>- Il est parti tuer son frère, lâcha-t-elle avec franchise, se saisissant des mains de Jeanne en la voyant au bord des larmes. Ne vous en faites pas, la rassura-t-elle, François est fort, c'est un excellent chevalier, et un très bon duelliste, il va s'en sortir, et il nous reviendra.</p><p>Semblant d'abord dévastée, Jeanne se ressaisit à une vitesse surprenante et regarda Diane droit dans les yeux.</p><p>- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Redemanda-t-elle d'une voix inquisitrice.</p><p>- J'aime François, répondit-elle, décidant d'être franche, ce mariage entre nous deux n'est qu'un mariage arrangé, dénué de toute passion, mais tout comme vous, j'en suis finalement tombée amoureuse. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que je veux que vous soyez enfin réunis avec lui, vous et votre fille, que vous puissiez enfin être heureuse après tant de malheurs. Pour réparer les fautes et crimes commis contre vous par les autres membres de la famille Montmorency, j'en suis une moi aussi maintenant, mais je vous l'assure, faites moi confiance, je ne suis pas comme eux.</p><p>Oh, oui, Jeanne avait envie de lui faire confiance, mais elle avait déjà été tant abîmée par la vie en si peu de temps qu'elle ne pouvait que se montrer méfiante à son égard.</p><p>- Je ne souhaite que son bonheur, et si cela vous convient, vous serez dans les prochains jours installée à l'hôtel Montmorency avec votre fille, en attendant le retour de François parmi nous. Je vous promets que vous ne serez pas confrontée au connétable si jamais c'est une de vos inquiétudes.</p><p>- Et… et après le retour de François ?</p><p>- François vous aime toujours autant, et je crois avoir pu observer que c'était également votre cas, et elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver la façon dont Jeanne se mit à rougir à ses mots tout bonnement adorable. Alors, puisqu'il est certain que cette fois, notre mariage ne pourra pas être brisé, contrairement au votre, le duc et moi nous vivrons notre vie chacun de notre côté, et vous serez de nouveau sa femme, de façon officieuse du moins. Et votre fille sera évidemment élevée comme une Montmorency.</p><p>C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai.</p><p>Et pourtant, il y avait une lueur de sincérité dans le regard de Diane de France qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas nier.</p><p>Celle-ci, bien consciente que sa simple parole ne serait pas suffisante, tendit une autre lettre à Jeanne, et cette dernière sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre en reconnaissant l'écriture de François.</p><p>Elle lut la lettre avec frénésie, ce dernier confirmait les dires de sa femme, et, elle fondit véritablement en larmes, et s'empara des mains de Diane qu'elle parsema de baisers, emplie de gratitude.</p><p>- Merci infiniment pour ce que vous faites pour ma fille et moi votre grâce, oh princesse, vous êtes bien trop bonne.</p><p>Diane sourit, se sentant rougir malgré elle.</p><p>- Ce n'est que justice, tout simplement.</p><p>- Mère ? Demanda Loïse, qui avait entendu les sanglots de sa mère, et Diane, la regardant plus attentivement, en eut la définitive certitude : c'était bien une Montmorency. Pourquoi pleurez-vous, que se passe-t-il ?</p><p>Éclatant de rire, un son que Diane ne put immédiatement que trouver magnifique, elle serra sa fille contre elle, et sourit à travers ses larmes.</p><p>- Ma chérie, j'ai une grande nouvelle… Nous allons rentrer à la maison et… tu vas avoir l'occasion de rencontrer ton père.</p><p>- Vraiment ?</p><p>- Oui ma Loïse, tu vas enfin voir ton papa. »</p><p>Et, en voyant les yeux de cette petite fille adorable se remplir d'étoiles en entendant cette simple phrase, Diane sentit son cœur fondre, et se dit que oui, ce qu'elle faisait en valait largement la peine.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Jeanne, une fois passée les premiers jours à devoir s'habituer à vivre dans l'hôtel Montmorency, avait fini par y trouver sa place, aidée en cela par Diane elle-même, mais aussi par la présence de Loïse, présentée comme la fille du duc, et qui, par sa gentillesse, sa candeur et le fait qu'elle était aussi adorable que mignonne, avait gagné le cœur de tous les domestiques et des gentilshommes au service de son père.</p><p>C'était grâce à cela que, après un début hésitant, la jeune femme avait finit par s'y sentir chez elle, et lentement, elle sentait son cœur guérir, d'autant plus une fois qu'il fut certain que François ne tarderait pas à rentrer à Paris maintenant qu'Henri n'était plus.</p><p>Et il y avait Diane aussi, Diane qui était telle que Jeanne se l'imaginait, et même plus que cela, Jeanne à qui elle pouvait se confier, et qui se confiait à elle également, Diane qui était si brillante, si éloquente, si cultivée, si gentille, si… si <em>merveilleuse</em>.</p><p>« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi François n'est pas tombé amoureux de vous, lui dit-elle un jour, avec ce mélange de franchise et de naïveté qui la caractérisait, vous êtes tellement… Dit-elle, et les mots suivants ne sortent pas, parce que ce qu'elle pense, c'est… »</p><p><em>Moi à sa place je crois que je serais tombée amoureuse de vous</em>, ne dira-t-elle jamais à voix haute.</p><p>Et peut-être même que c'est en train d'arriver…</p><p>Non, non, absolument pas, c'est juste la solitude qui lui fait croire ça, le fait qu'elle et Diane soient toutes deux liées à François, et quand celui-ci reviendra, tous ses étranges sentiments s'effaceront, c'est évident.</p><p>C'est François de Montmorency qu'elle aime, et personne d'autre.</p><p>N'est-ce pas ?</p><p>Diane n'avait rien répondu, et Jeanne avait manqué le léger rougissement qui avait pris place sur son visage.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Tous ses doutes volèrent en éclat le jour où elle revit enfin François, en vie, sain et sauf, comme aux premiers temps de leur amour, avant que tout ne s'effondre, et ses yeux, Dieu, <em>ses yeux</em>, il y avait tellement d'amour dans son regard qu'elle se sentit presque étouffer, et il avait les larmes aux yeux, tout comme elle et Diane sentait tellement l'amour qui existait entre ces deux êtres envahir l'air qu'elle n'arriva même pas à se sentir jalouse.</p><p>Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils avaient des nouvelles l'un de l'autre par lettres, qu'ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient bientôt, après plus de cinq années de séparation, mais il y avait tout un monde entre savoir et voir, et, se rapprochant de son ancienne épouse, François déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était vraiment <em>réel</em>, avant de la serrer dans ses bras, contre lui, comme effrayé par la perspective de la perdre de nouveau et seigneur, elle lui avait tellement <em>manqué</em>.</p><p>« Oh Jeanne… oh mon amour…</p><p>- François… mon François, enfin je te retrouve.</p><p>- Je t'aime Jeanne, je t'aime toujours, je t'aime tellement, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.</p><p>- Moi aussi je t'aime François. »</p><p>Et, en voyant les deux jeunes gens échanger un baiser de retrouvaille, Diane sentit à son tour les larmes couler le long de ses joues.</p><p>Une voix interrompit alors cette scène de retrouvaille, Loïse lançant avec timidité un :</p><p>« Père ?</p><p>Un sourire joyeux et hésitant apparut sur le visage de François, qui se tourna vers Jeanne, et celle-ci, souriant également, hocha la tête, et les mains du noble tremblèrent, alors qu'il s'approchait de sa fille.</p><p>Il s'agenouilla devant elle, et lui offrit un sourire lumineux.</p><p>- Oui ma petite Loïse, c'est moi, je… je suis ton père. »</p><p>Toute hésitation disparut du visage de la fillette, qui se jeta dans les bras du duc.</p><p>Une famille, voilà ce qu'ils étaient enfin désormais.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Anne de Montmorency <em>savait</em>, bien sûr.</p><p>Oh, certes, il ne vivait plus à l'hôtel Montmorency depuis un certain temps, mais les gens parlaient, et la présence de Jeanne de Pienne et de sa fille n'avait pas pu passer éternellement inaperçue, de même que la mort d'Henri de Montmorency et le fait qu'il avait été tué en duel par son propre frère.</p><p>Aussi, en allant le voir, François ne s'attendait évidemment pas à être bien reçu par son paternel, mais lui-même n'était pas réellement bien disposé à son égard, au moins ils étaient d'accord sur un point.</p><p>« François, puis-je savoir ce que tout cela signifie ? Tonna le connétable d'une voix emplie de rage et qui, sans doute, aurait terrifié le jeune homme autrefois. Mais les choses avaient changé, il n'était plus un enfant désormais. Cette femme que tu as laissée s'installer dans l'hôtel de notre famille, dans le même endroit que ton épouse légitime, ton frère assassiné…</p><p>- Non père, le coupa froidement le duc, je ne l'ai point assassiné, je l'ai provoqué en duel afin de me venger de lui, et de ce qu'il m'avait fait, et j'ai gagné, oui je l'ai tué, il est vrai. Mais il ne méritait que trop la mort, il aurait dû mourir à Margency.</p><p>- François, de quoi parles-tu ?</p><p>Et à cet instant précis, son fils le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec dans le regard une lueur de déception qu'il ne reconnut et ne comprit pas sur le moment.</p><p>- Vous saviez, dit-il d'une voix emplie de dégoût, vous saviez et <em>vous ne m'avez rien dit</em>. Vous saviez que Jeanne était mon épouse, vous saviez ce qu'Henri lui avait fait, et pourtant… Et pourtant, vous avez laissé ce félon rester impuni, comme si rien ne s'était passé… Comment… comment avez-vous <em>pu </em>? Comment avez-vous pu laisser un tel monstre triompher, et l'innocence être ainsi injustement accusée et flétrie ? Vous saviez que Jeanne avait eu un enfant, qu'elle et moi avions eu une petite fille, et pourtant, ça vous était parfaitement égal… Elle est venue vous supplier de l'aider, et vous, <em>vous n'avez rien fait </em>! Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous séparé de ma femme ?</p><p>Maintenant blême, le connétable grimaça.</p><p>Et il ne put s'empêcher, en voyant le visage de son fils empli de fureur, de colère et de désespoir, de se dire que, peut-être, il avait pris la mauvaise décision ce jour-là…</p><p>- Elle avait eu une fille, répondit placidement le noble. Si ça avait été un fils, j'aurais pu l'accepter comme ma belle-fille, et cet enfant comme l'héritier des Montmorency, mais une fille…</p><p>Excédé, François tapa du poing sur la table avec une virulence et une rage qui firent sursauter son père.</p><p>Cinq ans…</p><p>Ils avaient perdu <em>plus de cinq ans</em>, tout ça parce que Jeanne avait donné naissance à une fille et non à un fils.</p><p>Il lui envoya un regard empli de flammes et de colère.</p><p>- Fille, garçon, peu importe ! Rugit François. Cette enfant est de mon sang, c'est une Montmorency, et j'entends l'élever comme telle maintenant que je sais qui elle est pour moi, il s'agit de mon premier et seul enfant, elle sera donc mon héritière, fit-il, voyant avec plaisir son père se raidir face à ses mots. Et même si je ne peux pas rendre à Jeanne la place qui lui revient et que vous lui avez volée, elle sera de nouveau à mes côtés, et nous formerons une famille ensemble, celle que vous avez tenté de réduire à néant !</p><p>Le vieil homme blêmit de plus belle.</p><p>- Tu… Tu ne peux pas faire une chose pareille !</p><p>François lui envoya un sourire plein d'ironie et de morgue.</p><p>- Et qui donc va m'en empêcher ? <em>Vous</em> ?</p><p>- Ta femme, elle ne peut pas… encourager cette folie.</p><p>- Ma femme, rétorqua-t-il avec froideur et un air royal, est celle qui a permis ma réunion avec Jeanne et Loïse, et c'est grâce à celle si mon cœur n'est plus meurtri désormais, et si je suis heureux maintenant. Ma chère Diane a bien plus d'esprit et de cœur que vous n'en aurez jamais, et elle approuve ma décision.</p><p>Il connaissait son père, il savait très bien qu'il ne s'excuserait jamais pour ses actes, alors, désireux de mettre fin à la conversation, il le salua rapidement.</p><p>- Bien monsieur, puisque nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, fit-il d'un ton sec, je vous dis adieu. J'espère ne plus <em>jamais</em> vous revoir. »</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Une fois Henri mort, et son différend avec son père enfin réglé, François put pour de bon renouer avec Jeanne, cette femme qu'il aimait si fort, de laquelle il avait été si cruellement séparé, et c'était comme aux premiers jours de leur amour, avant la guerre, avant qu'ils ne découvrent l'un comme l'autre à quel point la vie était cruelle, injuste et impitoyable.</p><p>Mais désormais, pour eux, la vie semblait belle, de nouveau, et les deux jeunes gens réapprenaient enfin ce que le mot bonheur voulait dire.</p><p>Il y avait également Loïse, si douce, si gentille, si mignonne, si désireuse d'apprendre à le connaître, elle qui ne l'avait pas connu durant les cinq premières années de sa vie, déjà si vive et éveillée, et qui lui ressemblait <em>tellement</em>.</p><p>Seigneur Dieu, il avait tellement de choses à rattraper avec elles…</p><p>Loïse, qui semblait fascinée par Diane, à qui cette dernière faisait la lecture dès que ses obligations le lui permettaient, et ses yeux s'étaient illuminés d'une lumière si forte et émerveillée lorsque Diane lui avait promis de lui apprendre à lire, que François avait senti son cœur se réveiller face à cette scène.</p><p>Et le duc de Montmorency s'était alors rendu compte qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de sa femme.</p><p>C'était étrange, très étrange, de se dire cela, que son cœur qui battait encore et toujours pour Jeanne, avait fini, maintenant qu'il n'était plus brisé en mille morceaux, par s'éveiller finalement au contact de Diane, et cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'aimait plus Jeanne, bien au contraire, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Jeanne broder, avec la tête de Loïse posée sur ses genoux, tandis que Diane leur faisait la lecture à toutes les deux, il sentait son cœur gonfler d'amour.</p><p>Et contrairement aux deux autres femmes, il n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien les regards qu'elles lançaient en direction de l'autre, il voyait leur amour lentement fleurir et s'épanouir, il savait que Diane l'aimait, tout autant que Jeanne, et si personne ne faisait rien, les choses risquaient de rester ainsi, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.</p><p>Ils allaient devoir avoir une longue, <em>très longue</em> discussion.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>En un sens, retrouver le chevalier de Pardaillan, habitant de Paris lui aussi, ne fut pas si compliqué que cela.</p><p>En revanche, dénouer le malentendu qu'il avait lui-même créé autrefois, en ne précisant pas qu'il était celui qui travaillait pour Henri de Montmorency <em>et </em>celui qui avait ramené la petite Loïse à sa mère, ce fut un peu plus compliqué.</p><p>Mais, une fois qu'il fut clair pour tout le monde que le chevalier de Pardaillan était celui qui avait bravé les ordres de son maître pour sauver la vie d'une enfant, François lui offrit un emploi à son service que le routier accepta immédiatement.</p><p>Et les années passèrent paisiblement, Diane, Jeanne et François vivant heureux ensemble, Jean étant élevé aux côtés de Loïse, aux côtés de laquelle il grandit, devenant son meilleur ami, les deux enfants se considérant tous deux comme frère et sœur, ignorant encore tout de leur futur.</p><p>Ils ne savaient pas encore qu'un jour, un certain Déodat et une certaine Alice allaient changer leurs vies.</p><p>FIN.</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>ND'A :</strong>
  </span>
  <strong> Oui je tease une potentielle suite.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bienvenue dans la famille.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[Modern!UA] : « Dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, il avait su qu'il ferait tout pour protéger le petit être qui se trouvait dans ses bras. » Ou : la naissance de Loïse de Montmorency vue par son père. François de Montmorency/Jeanne de Pienne/Diane de France.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 132ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Papa". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.</p><p>- Couleur du 23/09/2020 : Rouge</p><p>- Couple du 02/10/2020 : François de Montmorency/Jeanne de Pienne/Diane de France (Les Pardaillan)</p><p>- Mot du jour : 03/08/2020 : Enfant</p><p>- Ships farfelus : François de Montmorency/Jeanne de Pienne/Diane de France (Les Pardaillan)</p><p>- B : Bambin</p><p>- Préjugé 21 : Les hommes ne pleurent pas</p><p>- Copc d'écrire sur Les Pardaillan ?</p><p>- Défi couple 430 : François de Montmorency/Jeanne de Pienne/Diane de France (Les Pardaillan)</p><p>- Défi 20 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire un trouple</p><p>- Prompt d'amour 31 : « Je t'aime »</p><p>- La première fois que j'ai un enfant</p><p>- Prompt 120 : « Je t'aime »</p><p>- UA challenge 51 : Moderne!UA</p><p>- Si tu l'oses : 281. regard embrumé / regard embué.</p><p>- Célébrité du 24/11/2020 : Michel Zévaco</p><p>- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre</p><p>- Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)</p><p>- Fusion : Fusionner 17 défis.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeanne avait accouché.</p><p>François, qui, fébrile, attendait dans une autre pièce avec Diane, elle-même également tout aussi sur les nerfs que lui, se sentit incroyablement soulagé quand on vint lui annoncer que la jeune femme avait donné naissance à une petite fille et qu'elle allait bien.</p><p>Sans la moindre hésitation, ils filèrent tous deux dans la chambre de la nouvelle mère, qui était à la fois épuisée, mais également radieuse.</p><p>Diane prit le bébé dans ses bras, souriante et heureuse, tandis que François, tout aussi heureux qu'elle, se rapprochait de Jeanne pour s'assurer qu'elle se sentait bien.</p><p>Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, la brune juste à côté de lui plaça à son tour l'enfant dans ses bras, et alors…</p><p>Dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, il avait su qu'il ferait tout pour protéger le petit être qui se trouvait dans ses bras.</p><p>Les yeux rouges et le regard embué de larmes, des larmes de joie qui ne tardèrent pas à couler, il sourit à Jeanne et à Diane, avant d'embrasser Jeanne.</p><p>Elle s'appelait Loïse, et rien qu'en la regardant dormir paisiblement (oh, ça ne durerait pas longtemps, il s'en doutait bien), il sentait son cœur de père déjà se gonfler d'amour, et il essayait de ne pas penser aux futurs moments où plus tard, elle allait les empêcher de dormir toute la nuit, lui, Jeanne et Diane.</p><p>Il était père, il avait un enfant, un bébé, une petite fille adorable, et une famille merveilleuse (peu importe ce que son propre père pouvait en dire), jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux.</p><p>Il embrassa le front de sa fille, et sourit.</p><p>« Je t'aime ma petite Loïse, je t'aime tellement ma petite chérie. »</p><p>Et il avait la certitude que cela ne cesserait jamais.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tout peut arriver.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[Modern UA] : En cette période de Noël, Déodat se sent terriblement triste. Une chance que Jean soit là pour lui remonter le moral. Jean de Pardaillan/Déodat. Alice de Lux/Loïse de Montmorency. François de Montmorency/Jeanne de Pienne/Diane de France.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Couleur du 23/09/2020 : Rouge</p><p>- Couple du 02/10/2020 : François de Montmorency/Jeanne de Pienne/Diane de France (Les Pardaillan)</p><p>- Mignonnerie du 09/08/2020 Un personnage A trouve des chatons abandonné et les récupère pour s'en occuper avec un personnage B</p><p>- Mot du 11/10/20 : Neige</p><p>- Prompt du 01/07/2020 "Tu es extraordinaire, tu es fabuleux, tu es – " "Arrête..." "Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte."</p><p>- De secondaire à principal : Déodat.</p><p>- Alice de Lux/Loïse de Montmorency</p><p>- D : Déodat (Les Pardaillan)</p><p>- Cap ou pas cap d'écrire sur « Les Pardaillan » ?</p><p>- Défi couple 383 : Jean de Pardaillan/Déodat (Les Pardaillan)</p><p>- Cent seizième baiser : Un baiser sous la neige</p><p>- Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°76 : Écrivez sur un fandom dont vous n'avez pas l'habitude</p><p>- Prompt d'amour 31 : « Je t'aime »</p><p>- Prompt 120 : « Je t'aime »</p><p>- UA challenge 51 : Moderne!UA</p><p>- Défi 17 : - trouple - Un personnage avec des traumatismes - Présence d'un chat - UA du fandom</p><p>- Si tu l'oses : 185. Vent d'hiver vif et froid</p><p>- Célébrité du 24/11/2020 : Michel Zévaco</p><p>- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes du même sexe</p><p>- Foire aux duos 98 : Jean de Pardaillan / Loïse de Montmorency</p><p>- Le mort 8 : Henri de Montmorency</p><p>- Personnage 102 : Jean de Pardaillan</p><p>- 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 40. Tout est pour le mieux.</p><p>- Fusion : Fusionner 23 défis.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il faisait froid.</p><p>Rien d'étonnant à cela, le vent d'hiver vif et froid qui frappait actuellement Déodat alors qu'il marchait dehors était typique du mois de décembre durant lequel il se trouvait actuellement, une période de l'année qu'il avait personnellement toujours eu en horreur.</p><p>Il voyait immédiatement rouge dès qu'on lui parlait de Noël, chose que son petit-ami, Jean, ne comprenait pas vraiment.</p><p>« J'aime pas Noël, avait-il dit au jeune noble, parce que je suis né un 25 décembre, et, ça me rappelle… hé bien, que ma mère m'a abandonnée ce jour-là, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, parce que je n'étais pas suffisant pour elle, et je… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je ne serai jamais assez bien pour personne.</p><p>- Ta mère était une garce, rétorqua immédiatement Jean avec certitude. Alors je t'interdis de penser ça, tu… Tu es extraordinaire, tu es fabuleux, tu es…</p><p>- Arrête…</p><p>- Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. »</p><p>Il avait beau croire être né sous une mauvaise étoile, Jean faisait absolument tout pour lui prouver le contraire, et lui donner la preuve que oui, il était aimé, peut-être pas par ses parents, mais du moins par lui, Jean de Pardaillan, mais aussi par son père Honoré, ainsi que par la meilleure amie de Jean, Loïse de Montmorency (et également petite-amie d'Alice de Lux) et les parents de cette dernière, François, Jeanne et Diane (oui, la famille de la jeune femme était quelque peu… particulière), et bien entendu par le chien de Jean, Pipeau.</p><p>Déodat n'y croyait toujours pas, peu importe le nombre de fois où il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était important pour lui, alors que quelqu'un comme Henri de Montmorency, lui, l'oncle de Loïse, était mort seul et détesté de tous quelques années plus tôt.</p><p>Alors oui, il aimait Jean, et Jean l'aimait, de tout son cœur, il le savait, et, en repensant à ce baiser sous la neige qu'ils avaient échangé quelques jours plus tôt, le jeune homme eut un sourire rêveur, même si il avait encore du mal avec Noël, tant que Jean était à ses côtés, il pourrait réussir à bien vivre cette période de l'année.</p><p>« Je t'aime, lui avait dit Jean peu de temps auparavant, et il avait envie de croire que ça valait quelque chose, que tout ça, ce qu'ils avaient, <em>ça comptait</em>. »</p><p><em>Tout </em><em>est pour le mieux</em>, se dit-il avant de subitement sursauter et se figea en voyant ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.</p><p>Des chatons abandonnés, dans un carton, en train de miauler et très certainement destinés à mourir de froid si personne ne s'occupait d'eux le plus vite possible, et face à leur air totalement perdu, il ne put pas y résister plus de dix secondes.</p><p>Et puis bon, même si Jean n'acceptait pas la présence des chatons chez eux, il ferait ce que Jean avait lui-même fait quand il était tombé sur ce chien qu'il avait fini par adopter et appeler Pipeau, et dont Déodat ne voulait pas au début : les yeux du chat Potté.</p><p>Ça marchait à tous les coups.</p><p>Prenant une profonde inspiration, il sourit.</p><p>Peut-être que cette année, Noël ne serait pas aussi morose que d'habitude pour lui en fin de compte !</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>